Az újonc és a tűzművész
by Fyndra
Summary: Nehéz az alkimista harcos élete, főleg, ha őrült ellenféllel és egy még őrültebb íróval kerül szembe...


– Alkimista fegyver!

Yuriko előtt egy hatalmas gumikalapács jelent meg. Elnevette magát.

– Ne már, komolyan mondod, hogy ez minden?

Ő kiélezett fémlegyezőt tartott a kezében. Tényleg sokkal hatékonyabb fegyver, mint az ellenfél kamasz fiúé, Mikáé.

Mindketten alkimista harcosok voltak – illetve, Yuriko alkimista harcos volt, aki a kezdőket oktatta, Mika pedig ez esetben a kezdő szerepét játszotta, aki mindenáron be akarja bizonyítani, hogy igenis érdemes a kiképzésre.

De álljunk is meg egy szóra. Nyilván fenti kezdésnél mindenki azonnali hatállyal elvesztette a fonalat, mert az alkímia minden, csak nem érthető. Persze, vannak köztudott dolgok, így az, hogy az alkimisták kotyvasztottak mindenféléket a bödönjeikben, keresték az örök élet elixírét, meg a bölcsek kövét, ami mindent arannyá változtat. Mindeközben egy halom tökhasznos dolgot fedeztek fel, amiknek a leglátványosabb eredménye például az atombomba. Emellett az alkimistákról legtöbbször az a téveszme járja, hogy a nyugdíjkorhatárt jócskán átlépett bácsik, hosszú szakállal, akik rajzolgatják a köröcskéiket, és mindenféle üvegcsék meg kemencék mellett pepecselnek, aminek jó, ha nem robbanás a vége.

Ezzel szemben az alkimisták jelentős része túl lelkes fiatal, jó adag tehetséggel megáldva. Két kutatási eredményük számít körükben ténylegesen korszakalkotónak – a kakugane és a homonkulusz. A kakugane egy hatszögű, tenyérnyi ötvözet, amit elsődlegesen fegyverkezésre fejlesztettek ki, de emellett jócskán gyorsítja a szervezeten belüli sejt-regenerációt. Az összetétele szigorúan titkos, de egyes alkimisták szerint, ha közismert lenne, akkor se értené senki, hogy mégis mi alkotja. A homonkuluszokat gyógyítási célokra akarták felhasználni, és ezért mindenféle állati meg növényi géneket kereszteztek emberivel, hogy minél ellenállóbb szervezetet hozzanak létre. A géneket belegyömöszölték egy pici fémtokba, amit aztán egy emberhez csatlakoztattak, várva, hogy mi történik. Végül sikerrel jártak, és ekkor, meglehetősen későn, rádöbbentek, hogy ez rossz ötlet volt. Az állati és növényi gének átvették az irányítást, átalakították a test összetételét, és az emberi elmét elküldték a sóhivatalba. Mivel a fentiek nem hangoznak túl biztatóan, ezért le is kell szögeznünk, hogy ez tényleg nem biztató. Ha mindehhez hozzávesszük, hogy egy átlaghomonkulusz szívesebben fogyaszt humanoid vacsorát, mint mondjuk fejessalátát, láthatjuk, milyen meggondolatlanok voltak az alkimisták.

Mikor a legelső, igencsak éhes homonkulusz elszabadult, az őt megalkotó alkimista elsősorban iszonyú pácba került, mint az első fogás a vacsorára pályázó lény képzeletbeli étlapján; másodsorban pedig ijedtében a vámpírok ellen hatásos kereszt helyett véletlenül egy kakuganét kapott fel az asztalról. Az pedig érzékelte a túlélési, meg a harcösztön legmagasabb fokú riadóját az emberi elmében, így szépen aktiválódott, felfedve fő tulajdonságát, hogy szükség esetén képes spéci fegyverré változni. Ebben az esetben éppenséggel másfélkezes pallossá alakult, és fenti alkimista rettentően csodálkozott ezen a metamorfózison, de megragadta az alkalmat, na meg a fegyvert, és felszeletelte a homonkuluszt, ami a vereségtől döbbenten nézett ki a fejéből, egészen addig, míg a teste többi részével együtt a feje is füstté nem vált.

Innentől aztán megkezdődött a versengés; ugyanis akadtak, akik a saját hasznukra alkottak homonkuluszokat, a többség rosszallásának dacára. És hiába szólaltak fel páran az emberi jogok érdekében, meg hogy nem így kell megoldani a demográfiai robbanást, satöbbi, az ilyenek általában valamelyik homonkuluszmenzán végezték. Néhány értelmesebb alkimista aztán rájött, hogy jogászati szövegeléssel semmit sem érnek el, annál inkább az újonnan felfedezett fegyvereikkel, és nagy hévvel aprítani kezdték a homonkuluszokat; meg ha megtalálták, akkor azokat, akik megalkották a szörnyeket. Szerencsére unalmas élettől sose kellett tartaniuk, mert az emberek sokszínűségének köszönhetően számtalan különböző homonkulusz, és hasonlóképpen számtalan különféle alkimista fegyver jött létre…

Ezek után talán tisztább néhány dolog; ha viszont továbbra is van, aki nem ért valamit, hát nagyon sajnáljuk, nem kell fanficeket olvasni.

Mika egész prózai módon csöppent ebbe a világba. Generációs faktornak nevezték a helyzetet, és voltaképp azt takarta, hogy akinek a családjából már legalább két generáció óta került ki alkimista, az protekciót élvezett a mezei kalandvágyó "civilekkel" szemben. Úgy tartották, hogy aki alkimisták környezetében nő fel, az feltehetően fogékonyabb lesz a tudományra is, és nem tévedtek. Bár Mika esetében egy generáció kimaradt, anyai ágon így is tekintélyes kutatók szerepeltek a családfáján, és apja, egy szolid könyvelő kijelentette ugyan, hogy hókuszpókuszból márpedig nem lehet megélni, azért zöld utat adott fiának. Mika kiskorától fogva az Alkimisták Iskolájában tanult, párhuzamosan a hagyományos iskolával, ami később meg is látszott a jegyein, mert a közgazdaságtan sose kötötte le annyira, mint a homonkuluszok biológiája. A kezdetektől kutató akart lenni, hiába nyaggatta eleinte nagyapja az Alkimista Sereggel. Nem szerette a nagyképű fegyverlóbálást. Az iskolai kendócsapatba is csak azért jelentkezett, nehogy azzal gúnyolják, hogy a Hazajárók Klubjának elnöke. 183 centis magasságához képest viszont szégyenletesen rosszul kendózott, és a kezdőcsapatba is csak egyszer került be, akkor is csak a véletlennek köszönhetően. A véleményét végül az változtatta meg gyökeresen, hogy az egyik órán oktatófilm keretében bemutatásra került ahogyan egy alkimista harcos végzett egy homonkulusszal. Mikát lenyűgözték a látottak, elvégre a legtöbb férfiembert bármilyen életkorban lehet befolyásolni akciófilmekkel, és így kötött ki végül egy szép napon az Alkimista sereg kiképzőközpontjában...

- Szóval, mi ez az izé? - kérdezte Yuriko még mindig nevetve, de azért kicsit kétségbeesve azon, milyen embereket vesznek fel akár csak kiképzésre is. Minden tisztelete az ügyintézőké, de valaki nagyon nem jól végezte a dolgát, mikor ezt a fiút beengedte a kiképzőközpontba.

- Nem látod? - csodálkozott Mika. - Gumikalapács. Illetve, valami olyasmi, ugyanúgy fémből van, mint a többi alkimista fegyver, de úgy rendeződnek benne az atomok, hogy viszonylag rugalmas az anyaga.

- Az addig oké, de hogy az ördögbe szándékozol ezzel harcolni?!

- Így... - és bemutatta. Yuriko véleménye pedig igen gyorsan megváltozott, miután 5 perc elteltével megpróbálta összekaparni magát a padlóról.

- Ennyire még sosem vertek meg, pláne nem egy kezdő... - nyögte ki elismerően.

- Nekem viszont elhiheted, hogy még így is visszafogtam magam, mert nekem sem öröm lányokat laposra verni. - jegyezte meg Mika.

- Kösz, megnyugtató. - morogta az imént lealázott oktató, aki az egész szituációt pont fordítva képzelte el, és igyekezett maradék méltóságát megőrizve feltápászkodni.

- Na, hogy haladtok? - kiáltott le egy vidám hang valahonnan, ami annál is furcsább volt, mert a terem nem különbözött alapvetően egy dojo belső terétől, tehát fentről kiabálni képtelenségnek tűnt. Látni sem lehetett senkit, és a gazdátlan hang olyan benyomást keltett, mintha egy becsípett buddha egy túlvilági partiról tévedt volna erre. Yuriko megrezzent a sztentori hangra. Nem lelkesedett a hasonló akciókért.

- Minden rendben, bár szerény véleményem szerint nem én vagyok a legalkalmasabb a fiú kiképzésére. - panaszkodott a lehető legudvariasabban Yuriko. Az isteni hang nevetett.  
Kinyílt egy tolóajtó, és egy húszas éveinek végén járó férfi lépett be. A haja a fizikai törvényeknek ellenszegülve mindenfelé állt, overallt viselt, és e két fő jellegzetessége kissé lompos összképet alkotott. Mika alaposan meg is lepődött, mert egy feljebbvalótól - márpedig ez a férfi eddig viselkedése alapján annak tűnt - némileg rendezettebb megjelenést várt volna. Csodálkozásra viszont nem sok ideje maradt, mert szinte ledöntötte a lábáról a pasas lelkesedése.

- Ez fantasztikus volt, senshi Mika! - leintette a szólni készülő Yurikot, majd a fiú vállára tette a kezét. - Úgy vélem, ezek után nem is kérdéses a felvétele, senshi Yuriko. Olyat láttam már, hogy nehezen bántál el egy kezdővel - nyomta meg a szót -, de hogy elsőre ilyen csúnyán kikapj... - a fejét csóválta, és megint nevetett. - Legalább biztosan elkerüli a kórházat a fiú a kiképzés ideje alatt.

Mika nagy szemeket meresztett. Addig rendjén is volna, hogy az ember szerez horzsolásokat meg lila foltokat egy edzés alatt, na de kórház...? Yuriko, aki inkább maga is az új tehetségnek örült, mintsem a csúfos vereségén bosszankodott, elmosolyodott.

- Captain Bravo módszerei kissé szélsőségesek, de ne aggódj, az előbbiekből ítélve neked könnyű dolgod lesz.

Két héttel később Mika úgy érezte, ennél csak könnyebb dolga lehetne. Bravonak kiküldetésen kellett részt vennie, így még csak két napja edzettek, de ez a két nap bőven felért egy teljes évnyi túlélőprogrammal. Itt nem egyszerű fémlegyezőt kellett kikerülnie, hogy aztán aprócska cselét bevetve egyszerű győzelmet arasson. Bravo fegyvere saját maga volt. Az alkimista fegyvere teljes védelmet biztosított számára, a gyémántnál is keményebb fém a legkisebb felületi sérüléseknél azonnal újraalkotta magát. Mika, mint később kiderült, nem elsőként esett a látszatnak abba a csapdájába, hogy azt higgye, ezzel a fegyverrel csakis védekező harcstílust lehet folytatni. Az első tiszta jobbegyenes után kifeküdve konstatálnia kellett, hogy Yuriko legyőzése csak a legalsó lépcsőfok volt. Így aztán a rengeteg alkimista szöveg bemagolása után következhetett egy teljesen másfajta, és sokkal nehezebb tanfolyam harcművészetekből. Az első nap azt gondolta, azonnal meghal. A második napon megsejtette, hogy akár még életben is maradhat. Most, a harmadik napon inkább nem gondolt és nem sejtett semmit.

Vagyis egyvalamit mégis.

Hogy Bravo késik.

A két nap alatt azt megtanulta, hogy a férfi legalábbis szavahihető. A kórházat ugyanis tényleg elkerülte, pedig az első nap után száz százalékos valószínűséggel az ambulancián kötöttek ki a kezdők. Mika a maga rejtélyes levezetése folytán tehát arra következtetett ebből, hogy a férfi pontos is. Ha már az ütései és rúgásai azok.

Háromkor kellett volna találkozniuk, és fél négyre járt.

Mika körülnézett, de a város melletti erdő fái nem adtak választ arra a kimondatlan kérdésére, hogy hol a pokolban késik Bravo. Sóhajtott. Na, persze, miként is várhatná pár kocsánytalan tölgytől, hogy tudják, sőt, meg is adják a választ az ilyen költői típusú kérdésekre. Az órájára nézett, ami könyörtelenül haladt az öt óra felé, majd észbekapott, lecsatolta az órát, és elrakta a táskájába. Az első napon ugyanis sikerült tönkretennie a régi óráját, ami ugyan por-, ütés- és cseppálló volt ugyan, de a garancialevél kínosan hallgatott az olyan kitételekről, mint például „egy übertápos alkimista harcos végzetes erejű Meteor Bravo Kick rúgása". Mika azon tűnődött, vajon mikor látják be végre a Seikonál, hogy ilyen kitételekre igenis szükség van.

Időközben kezdett besötétedni, és már útbaigazított egy arra tévedt szatírt, egy rablót, és egy feketepiaci árust, aki aranyláncokkal üzletelt – természetesen mindhármat egy melegebb éghajlat irányába kalauzolta. Negyed hat táján elővett egy GameBoyt, hogy ne unatkozzon annyira, de aztán a játék története egyre laposabbnak tűnt számára, összehasonlítva az alkimista harcosok szervezetével, meg a homonkuluszokkal. Így aztán ezt is kikapcsolta, majd nekiállt megszámolni egy közeli fa ágait. Először lentről haladt felfelé, majd fentről le, de a két szám nem egyezett. Újraszámolta, de egy harmadik eredményt kapott. Dühösen kezdte újra negyedszer is, de az újabb szám köszönőviszonyban sem volt az első hárommal, és közös tulajdonságok terén a négy szám legfeljebb a „pozitív egész" jelzőt tudta volna felmutatni.

Feladta, és előbányászta az óráját a táskájából.

Hét óra, tíz perc.

Körbenézett, de csak a saját cipőjéig látott, ami egyedüli fehérként világított a töksötét erdőben. Remek. Így bízzon az ember egy alkimista harcos pontosságában. Az edzés az első két napon hétig tartott, így Bravo nem mondhatja, hogy nem adta meg neki a lehetőséget. Visszavette az órát, és hazafelé indult. Volna. Az elhatározása pillanatában az egyik fáról leugrott a várt személy. Egyben épphogy elkerülte Mika nyakát, aki lassacskán beletörődött, hogy ez a pasas nem normális.

– Halihó! Hová-hová?

Mika elővette a cuccai közül a lehető legudvariasabb mosolyát, ami négy órás várakozás után meglehetősen nehezen sikerült.

– Gondoltam, így este hét után már nem lesz edzés.

A férfi a maga részéről szintén megeresztett egy vigyort, bár ő a tenyérbemászó fajtából.

– A mai edzésnek vége – közölte prózaian.

– Na de nem is csináltunk semmit! – akadékoskodott Mika. Kétnapi, sikeresen túlélt szadista program után nem szándékozott abbahagyni a kiképzést.

– Ó, dehogynem! A mai edzés – itt a férfi hatásszünetet tartott – a türelem próbája volt.

Mika fél percen keresztül próbálta feldolgozni az ismertetett tényt.

– Hogy mi van? – bökte ki végül őszintén, és kevésbé udvariasan. Egy ilyen ócska szöveg elmegy egy shounen-mangában, de nem a valós életben. Bravo csodálkozott, és elővett egy jegyzetfüzetet, rajta batár betűkkel: „Hatake Kakashi: Tanácsok sensei-típusoknak". Lapozgatott egy ideig, majd miután megtalálta, amit keresett, hangosan felolvasta.

– Tökéletes belépő. Megvolt. Megfelelő név. Megvan. Szadista edzés. Folyamatban. Elcsépelt gyakorlatok, mint a türelem próbája, majd-én-feláldozom-magam-ti-csak-menjetek, mindig-van-hova-fejlődni próba, bátorságpróba, fillerpróba, a halál próbája.

Felnézett a noteszből.

– Gondoltam, kezdhetnénk az elején, és szépen végighaladnánk ezeken.

Mika valahol a felsorolás közepén elvesztette a fonalat, hogy mit kell neki, és mit kell Bravonak teljesítenie. Egy zseniális állítmány nélküli mondatban sikerült is kifejeznie a gondolatait.

– Szóval ezt most így én úgy végig? –nyögte ki, kissé sokkosan az információdömpingtől, meg az adathalmaz bugyutaságától. Azt hitte, alkimista harcosnak lenni lényegesen egyszerűbb és értelmesebb feladat, mint egy rétestészta hosszával vetekedő shounenmanga főszereplőjének lenni. Ehhez képest ebben a pillanatban úgy érezte magát, mint akit egy felsőbb erő alaposan kupán vágott egy vaskos Jump-antológiával.

- Bravo, senshi Mika. Tényleg nem egyszerű végigvinni ezt a listát. Páran már elhaláloztak a folyamat közepén, róluk minden év tavaszán megemlékezést tartunk. – mindez abszurdnak tűnt Bravo vidámsága és slampossága mellett. – Na, mára ennyi. Kérdés, senshi Mika?

A fiú megrázta a fejét, mindezek után inkább nem mert kérdezni semmit. De aztán mégis eszébe jutott valami.

- Hány ág van szerinted azon a fán, Bravo?

A férfi felkattintott egy zseblámpát, és rövid számolgatásba fogott.

- 73.

Az ötödik eredmény hallatán Mika akkorát rúgott a fa törzsébe, hogy az beleremegett.


End file.
